Love Bites
by TeamEdwardfan94
Summary: Bella Marie is one of the most famous tattoo artists in Seattle. Her shop is very successful and everything is going great. Her bad ass persona is only covering her need to be loved, and she might have found it in a pair of green eyes that just so happens to be looking for a job.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Bites**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella Marie**- Tattoo artist at _**Imprint**_, 23, Burgundy hair, Brown eyes, tongue pierced, belly button pierced, back tattoo, half sleeve(left arm), Right wrist tattoo, thigh piece, hip pierced, size 8 gauges and nose pierced

**Edward Mason**-Tattoo artist, 24, bronze hair, green eyes, tongue pierced, eyebrow pierced, full sleeve (right arm), back piece, chest piece, neck piece, size 4 gauges.

**Alice Brandon**– Aspiring fashion designer, 23, piercer at _**Imprint**_, short black hair, grey eyes, nose pierced, belly pierced, small tattoo on hip.

**Jasper Whitlock**-Tattoo artist at _**Imprint**_, 25, Blonde curly hair, honey eyes, full shoulder piece (left arm), back piece.

**Rosalie Hale**-Tattoo artist at_** Imprint**_, 24, Blonde hair with pink streaks, violet eyes, tongue pierced, Industrial piercing, belly button pierced, and hips pierced, shoulder piece, foot piece.

**Emmett McCarty**- Tattoo Artist at_** Imprint**_, 25, Dark curly hair, blue eyes, full sleeves on both arms, full back piece.

**Jacob Black**- Tattoo artist at_** Imprint**_, 24, black hair, tan skin, hazel eyes, full sleeves on both arms, full back piece.

_**BPOV-Prologue **_

It all started when I was 16. It was my birthday and I was so excited to get my first tattoo. My best friends in the world Alice and Rosalie convinced me to get one since they had already gotten theirs.

Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon have been my best friends since the 2nd grade. We were in the same class and we kind of just clicked and the rest was history.

_We drove to Seattle and parked in front of a shop called, Twilight. I got out_ of Rosalie's red Mercedes and they practically dragged me in. When I walked into that shop and heard the sound of the tattoo gun, I was hooked for life. My first tattoo experience was amazing! The stinging from the needle hitting my skin was erotic. I'm surprised the guy that did my tattoo didn't hear my pleasurable sighs every time he touched my skin.

After that, I knew what I was meant to do. I was born to be a tattoo artist and why wouldn't I be, I mean, I love to draw. So when I graduated high school applied for art school and got in. While being in school full time, I got a part time job at _Twilight_ booking appointments, keeping the books up to date and working the desk. Sometimes when the shop wasn't busy, Steven, the owner, would teach me how to tattoo and pierce.

After 4 years of art school, I finally got my degree. Even before I got my degree I was booking appointments left and right. I started tattooing at the age of 19. Steven said I had real talent and that I should think about opening my own tattoo shop someday.

So that's exactly what I did. After working at _Twilight_ for 4 years I decided it was time to open my own place. I found a nice spot in Seattle and immediately started looking for tattoo artist to work at my shop.

My best friend, Jacob Black, had been tattooing since he was 20 and had worked all over Washington State. So of course he was the first person I asked and he gladly accepted.

Jacob and I had known each other since we were in diapers. We went to the same schools, our fathers were best friends, so when he had his big growth spurt at 16, I was shocked that I started to get feelings for him. We begin dating our sophomore year of high school and dated until I was 22. I lost my virginity to him. Our breakup had been hard on him but I was way to busy with the shop to have a relationship at that point in my life. But even after our breakup he was still my best friend.

After getting an acceptance from Jacob, I asked Rosalie if she wanted to ink and asked Alice if she wanted to pierce. They both eagerly agreed. I had 2 more seats I wanted to fill and I asked Rosalie, Alice and Jacob if they could help me out. Alice told me about this guy she was dating who would be perfect for the job. Jasper Whitlock had been dating Alice since she started college and they have inspirable ever since. Apparently jasper has been tattooing all over the country and of course I couldn't say no to him!

Jacob then told me about his roommate in college and how he had recently quit his job at another tattoo shop. Emmett McCarty was the biggest guy I had ever seen; he was even bigger than Jacob! Even though he looked intimidating he was the sweetest guy you could ever meet! His tattoo skills were amazing and after meeting him I knew we had just filled the last seat at my new shop!

I had the perfect name for it.

Jacob's dad, Billy, used to tell Jacob and me about these legends of their tribe being decedents from wolves. Apparently, these wolves had this thing called _Imprinting_ where basically they find their soul mates but the bond is much stronger. Something inside them says that this one person was made for you to protect, love and care for with everything you had. What better way to describe a tattoo.

So without any other suggestions I named my shop, _**Imprint.**_

**SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE INTERESYED IN READING THE REST OF THIS STORY. TOTALLY JUST CAME UP WITH IT AND THOUGHT WHY NOT. THIS IS MY FIRST TWILIGHT STORY SO I HOPE I GET SOME GOOD RESPONSES. IF SO I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE IT. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**WARNING: THERE IS LEMONY GOODNESS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

_**BPOV**_

"Emmett get off of me you asshole!"

"Come on belly boo please?"

"I already told you Rosalie isn't going to go out with you. Now let me go!"

This was Emmett's 3rd attempt to try to get Rosalie to go out with him. She wasn't going to budge. Rosalie was the kind of girl that had men she could boss around and do shit for her. She didn't even have _men_, she had _bitches._

Emmett finally put me down after begging for 10 minutes to hook him up with Rosalie.

It was just another day at _Imprint_. Everyone had their own appointments to handle, a few walk-ins here and there but overall just another normal day.

"Yeah, ok…well I'll see you tomorrow….ok, bye." Jacob casual ended his call and then went outside. When I followed him he was standing against the wall smoking a cigarette. I decided to join him and ask him about the mystery man on the phone.

"So, who was that on the phone?"

Jacob took a deep intake of smoke and then blew it out before answering, "What phone?"

I blew the smoke away from us and turned to him, "Don't play dumb with me Jake. Seriously who was that? And why are you going to see them tomorrow?"

He laughed, "Ok well you know how you've been trying to find someone to fill that seat in the shop for the past few weeks?" I nodded. "Well I might have found someone who can do it."

"Are you serious?" I looked at him like he was stupid.

"So fucking serious." He said as he smiled like it was no big deal.

"Jake, do you even know this guy? Why haven't the rest of us met him? I don't even know what kind of work he does! His work could be shitty for all we know!" He was seriously considering this guy for the job and nobody else in the shop knew him, right?

"Bells calm the fuck down alright. I've met already and he is an amazing tattoo artist. Look just trust me on this, I got you. Plus you'll meet him tomorrow." He said as he finished his cigarette and started to walk back inside.

"Well can I at least know his name?" I asked as I followed him.

"Edward." He said nonchalantly and went back to his station.

Edward? What the fuck kind of name is that? Was he sure that wasn't his grandfather's name?

I'm putting all my trust in Jake right now and he better not let me down. If he does, I'll chop off his dick and feed it to him.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The next morning I woke up anxious as fuck because of this Edward guy coming to the shop. Why was I so anxious anyway? I haven't even met the guy yet.

Fuck! Keep it together Bella. I don't get anxious about meeting a guy. I'm fucking Bella Marie! I'm owner and founder of one of the top tattoo shops in Seattle. If I don't want this guy to work here he can kiss my ass. And if he doesn't like it, fuck him.

I was finally feeling better. So I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and got out. After picking my clothes, shoes and jewelry for the day, I blow dried my hair and left it in its natural curls and did my makeup with a smokey and red lips. My outfit today consists of a white crop top, black high waisted short with a waist belt and black combat boots. My jewelry is my favorite 'Fuck you' tongue ring, a simple silver belly button ring, and my black star gauges.

I headed to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee, grabbed my leather jacket and my bag and was out the door.

I walked to my baby, my 2010 camaro z28 in yellow and headed to the shop.

I had Jake open up today since he was the one who wanted to hire Edward.

"Hey Jake."

He looked up from what he was doing and his eyes almost feel out of his head.

"What?" I asked him kind of annoyed.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He got up from the front desk and came around to me.

"What do you mean what am I wearing? I'm wearing what the fuck I felt like when I woke up this morning." I told him as I walked past him and into the room where my station is.

He followed me and I knew he would, "Bella I can see your ass hanging out of those shorts!"

"No you can't!" I said as I set my stuff down and looked in the floor length mirror. "Why do you care anyway? I wear this kind of stuff all the time. At least I'm wearing something that covers my hips. I could have on some low rise jeans and a mid drift top that shows off my hip and belly button piercings."

"You're right I'm sorry. You look amazing as always. Look, Edward should be here around 2 and that's right in between my appointments." He told me as he turned around to walk out.

Just as I started to follow him Emmett and Rosalie walked in and they both gave me the same face as Jake did.

Emmett whistled at me and Rosalie looked like she wanted to attack me.

By the way Rosalie is Bisexual and I'm a little Bi-curious myself so we have messed around a few times over the years. She's amazing!

"Baby Bell you look sexy!" Emmett said as I walked over to him and hit on the chest.

"Shut up! You guys act like you haven't seen me dressed this way before. And besides Rose looks way better than I do." I said as I walked over to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips, as she smiled. And she did! Rose had on black crop top, low rise jeans that basically were at her pubic bone and some black and white Vans. Her hair had a bump and was raised into a high pony tail and was finished with a red rose and simple makeup, black eye liner and red lip gloss.

Jacob and Emmett's mouths were dropped to the floor after they saw us kiss.

"Don't hate the player guys." Rose as she winked at Emmett and walked to her station.

Just as soon as we finished our conversation Alice and Jasper walked in.

"Bella you look amazing as always!" Alice said as she hugged me looking amazing in her white lace tank top, daisy dukes and cowboy boots.

"Thanks Alice, at least someone appreciates a good outfit." I said as I walked back to my station and set up for the day.

Alice came to my station and few minutes later and went over my appointments with me.

"Hey Alice, do you think you could pierce me today?"

"Sure. What were you thinking?" She asked as she sat on the desk at my station.

"Well", I said as I turned to her in the chair I was in.

"Bella are you serious? No!" She said before I could even say anything yet.

"I haven't even asked you yet." Alice always knew everything before I could tell her. I wasn't really sure how but it was pretty cool, sometimes. Other times it could be a pain in the ass, like right now.

"But I already know what you're going to ask and I'm not going to do it. I know you like the feeling of being pierced but that place is just insane."

"Fine, I'll just Rosalie to do it."

"Get me to do what?"

"Where the…how did you even hear us?" She scared the shit out of me.

"I was standing right by the door talking to Jake and then I heard my name. So what do you what do you me to do?" She asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"I want you to pierce my nipples."

She shrugged, "Ok. But don't you think you have enough holes in your body? I'm just saying."

I thought about it for a second, "No. So you can do it right?"

She smiled, "Sure. I'd be happy to help." She winked and left.

Alice just giggled and went back to the front.

A few hours later, I was finishing up a hip piece on this girl. The piece started on her right hip and wrapped around until it stopped to about the middle of her back.

Just when I was wiping her down, I heard the door and then some man talking. Oh shit! That had to be Edward!

I finished explaining how to take care of it and she went to the front to go pay. When she walked out, I went to my bag, got my makeup and touched up my lipstick and made sure everything looked good, especially my boobs.

"Hey Bella come meet Edward!" Jake called.

I walked down the hall to the front and I almost came in pants at just the sight of him.

The look of his lean figure and bronze hair with his emerald green eyes as he stared right at me. As I got closer I wanted to fuck him even more. He was the poster boy for my wet dream. I saw his full sleeves come through white long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. The right sleeve started at his fingers and went all the way behind his ear. He also had a piece on the left side of his neck and I couldn't image what other kind of tattoos he had. His jeans were tight in all the right places with a chain that hung from his belt loop.

"Hey, I'm Edward Mason, nice to meet you Bella." He said as he looked me right in the eyes.

I felt like his was holding my glare forever until Jacob hit. "The fuck Jake!"

"You haven't said anything back."

"Oh, sorry nice to meet you too Edward." And I finally let go of his hand.

He smiled at me and I think I almost fainted. What the fuck was wrong with me? And why did this Edward person make me want to fuck the shit out of him? Fuck!

"So, Edward…did you bring any of your work to show me?" I said as I crossed my arms.

"Bella!" Jake scolded me.

"What? If we're going to hire him I want to at least what kind of work he does."

Edward turned from Jake to look at me up and down and then shrug, "It's ok Jake, I got it. Shall we?"

He bowed and he followed me back to the station he might be working at. As I entered the room, he closed the door and I sat on the counter as he sat in the chair across from me.

"So Edward?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been in the tattoo business?" I said as I crossed my legs.

He chuckled, "8 years. Ive been tattooing since I was about 16. What about you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "7 years. What about piercing, do you do that to?"

"I've been a certified piercer since I was 18." He said smugly.

"What kind of work do you have?"

He chuckled again and stood up. He took off his shirt slowly and I almost died. His body was gorgeous and covered in ink.

He saw the look on my face and laughed, "I, uh, have 2 full sleeves, my right sleeve starts at my finger tips and ends up behind my ear. I have a neck piece, a full chest piece and," he turned around, "And a full back piece."

He turned back around to face me and smiled. I wanted to jump on him so bad, "W-What about piercings?"

"I have 10mm gauges, my eyebrow pierced and," He showed me his tongue, "my tongue pierced."

I just stared I couldn't say anything.

"What about you Bella?" My name sounded like velvet coming from his mouth.

"U-umm" I stood up, "I have a half sleeve, my right wrist, thigh piece, nose pierced," I pulled down my shorts to my waist, "My hips and belly button pierced, 8mm gauges and my tongue pierced." I told him as I showed him.

His breathing started to hitch, "Nice."

"So other than the work on your body, what other work do you have?"

He put back on his shirt and pulled his book from behind him and handed it to me.

When I opened it, I was amazed, he was amazing! I wanted him to ink me next., "You're amazing!" I looked up at him and smiled, "You're hired!"

He jumped up, "Really?"

I nodded and he picked me up and spun me around, "Thank you so much!"

He looked at me and started to lean in, when I dropped his book and he snapped out of it and put me down, "Sorry."

"It's ok."

"So when do I start?" he asked excitingly.

"…now. We have extra supplies in the back and you can just bring the rest of your stuff tomorrow."

He smiled, "Thank you so much!" And walked out leaving me dumbfound. What the fuck just happened?

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"So Bella are you ready?"

I was lying down in the piercing chair as Rose was getting her supplies to pierce me. I picked some blue barbells as my jewelry, as I loved the color and they would look amazing.

Rose turned back around and looked at me crazy, "What?"

"Umm, Bella, I can't pierce you with your shirt still on."

"Oh shit sorry." I sat up and unzipped my top and took it off. When I looked back at Rose she was staring at me hungrily and I knew where this was about to go.

This situation has happened on many occasions. It happened with my tongue and my hips as Rose was the person to do it because Alice was to afraid she would hurt me. So Rose and I would fuck before she pierced me and then she would do it.

She walked over to me and stood between my legs rubbing my thighs slowly as I put my arms around her neck.

She looked into my eyes and we she started to kiss me slowly moving to my neck and then down to my chest. She looked up at me she started to suck on my right nipple and knead the other.

"Oh fuck baby. That feels so good." I moaned as I grabbed her by her ponytail.

She kept looking at me as she moved to the other. She moaned as she sucked and the vibration went right to where I wanted her most.

She started to move down further and came up to undo my belt and unzip my shorts. She got my shorts off and saw I didn't have on underwear and she looked up at me with her darkened eyes and smiled.

"You came ready for me baby?" She asked as she rubbed my silt slowly and brought her wet fingers up to her mouth to lick them clean.

I nodded, "please. Don't tease me. I need you."

She chuckled as she went down to her knees and looked up at me, "Tell me what you want me to do."

She started to kiss my in thighs and waited for me to answer, "Fuck Rose. Fuck me with your fingers."

And she did. She licked me slowly and I moaned so loud I'm sure everyone could hear me. She then stuck one finger in me and started to pump, "Fuck Bella, you're so tight baby." She said as she kept licking and sucking

"Fuck. Harder."

She moaned against my clit and pumped harder. And then she added another finger as she looked up at me.

"God yes! Baby right there! Don't stop!"

"Right there baby?" she moaned as she moved harder and faster. She was soon hitting the right spot. The spot she knew I loved her to hit. The stop she knew to hit when she wanted something special to happen.

"Fuck Rose! Your gonna make me cum!"

"Cum for me baby." She pumped harder and faster and I could hear I how wet I was and then I exploded.

"Oh god! I'm cumming! Pull out!"

And when she did I came so fucking hard and squirted. I have never come so hard with anyone but Rose. She was the one who found I had the ability to squirt and squirt big time at that.

As I came down from my high, I still felt like I was on cloud fucking nine. She stood up and kissed me passionately and I tasted myself all over her.

"That was a big one baby." She said as she pushed my hair back.

"Fuck I know. Thank you." She smiled and kissed me one more time. And then we both looked at the floor and saw what a big mess I made.

"I got it." She said as she got some paper towels and I cleaned myself up before pulling my shorts back on.

After we cleaned up, she put her gloves on and prepped me for piercing. She Clamped my right nipple, "Ok, take a deep breath in", I did, "and breath out." I did and she pierced me. It didn't hurt. I didn't flinch, I didn't scream, I didn't pass out, I never have.

"Alright the jewelry is in. It looks amazing." She moved to my left nipple and clamped me. Right when she was about to pierce me the door opened.

"And this is the piercing room…Oh god."

Jacob was showing Edward the ins and outs of the shop and happened to be showing the piercing room first.

"What the fuck Jacob!" Rose looked pissed. I didn't really care, I don't mind be naked, especially in front of a panty dropper like Edward.

He looked like he had creamed his pants and I just smiled and waved. He was staring right at my newly pierced nipple and I thought I'd tease him a little bit.

I waited until he looked at my face and mouthed, "Want a taste?" And winked.

I looked down at the bulge in his pants and he smiled and left.

"Bella I'm done." Rose said as she took off her gloves.

"Really?" I asked as I looked down.

"Yep. Come look."

As I went to the mirror, Jake was still standing the door way.

"You did amaing Rose."

Jake came in and slammed the door.

I looked at him, "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You two were loud as fuck! Everyone could here you! Even our fucking clients."

Rose and I looked at each other, "Well sorry, I thought that was what the stereo was for." I said as I looked at him.

"You should have seen the look on Edward's face, "He said as he glared at me, "And Emmett's" He said as he looked at Rose.

We both looked down, "We're really sorry but Emmett already knows about us hooking up. But Edward, now that I can understand. I'll go talk to him."

"Wait what about your…" she said as she pointed to my bare chest.

"Oh, right, sorry." I grabbed my shirt, put it on and went out the door to talk to Edward.

This was going to be one weird conversation.

**WHATS UP GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER I'VE BEEN WORKING ON IT ALL DAY AND I THINK I GOT IT JUST RIGHT. BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN OR WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN OR WHATEVER. AND IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE LEMON, TELL ME WHO YOU WOULD LIKE TO HOOK UP. PLEASE REVIEW! AND THANKS FOR THE LOVE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

Getting that call from Jacob quite possibly was the greatest thing that could have happened to me right now. I was in dire need of a job and this offering was too good to be true.

Oh, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Edward Mason and I am a Tattoo Artist hailing from the windy city known as Chicago.

I have been drawing ever since I learned to hold a pen and it has been my passion ever since. When I found out about inking these pictures, I drew, on someone's body; I practically knew what I was meant to do. I got my first tattoo when I was 15, a Mexican skull on my left shoulder. It was the very first part of my now full left sleeve. And now, 9 years later, I have most of my upper body covered, and it's all _my_ original designs.

But back to this wonderful job offer, at one of the top tattoo shops in Seattle. When I got that call from my friend Jacob, I knew it was meant to be. I had heard many great things about the owner and how she was an amazing artist, having almost the exact same back story as me.

Even though I haven't met her yet, I'm sure the pleasure will be all mine.

So tomorrow, I have my interview with the owner to see if I can get the job, which Jake told me wouldn't be a problem. Even if it is true, I still want to be prepared for anything.

I wonder what she would be like. Probably some head to toe tatted chick with crazy red hair and piercings all over. Well at least I know she won't be my type.

My type was some badass chick with a killer body and long hair. A good amount of tattoos and maybe a few piercings. Someone who enjoyed the pain of a tattoo needle and her designs actually meant something. Not just the standard butterfly on her lower back.

The girls I've met tattooing over the years were nowhere near my expectations.

Oh, well I guess I'll just find out tomorrow when I meet her.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

When I woke up the next morning, I was anxious and excited for my interview.

So I got up and showered 2 hours early and even ironed my clothes, which I rarely ever do.

I picked out a white long-sleeved shirt with my favorite jeans that had a chain on the belt loop and my favorite black and white vans.

I tried to tame my hair as much as possible and got my black tunnels and headed to the kitchen. I tried to burn time buy cooking breakfast and watching tv, and eating as slowly as humanly possible.

When it was finally time to go, I grabbed my wallet, my keys and my leather jacket and was out the door.

I decided to take my bike today, my Yamaha r15 in black, and was on my way to Imprint.

When I got there I parked next to this sick camaro, I wonder who's that could be.

I locked my helmet on my bike and made my way to the shop. When I got to the door I took of my leather jacket, fixed my hair, rolled my sleeves and walked in.

I walked to the counter and there was little pixie girl with short black hair and a nose ring, sitting at the counter.

She looked up at me when I walked up and smiled, "Hi, welcome to Imprint. What can I do for you today?"

I smiled back and leaned on the glass counter with body jewelry lined inside, "Yes, hi, I'm Edward Mason and I have an interview today at 2:30 with Jacob Black."

She nodded, "Ok, let me go get him for you."

She hopped up out of her seat and walked to the room where I'm guessing Jacob was in.

She came back out, "He'll be right out, he's finishing up a tat."

"Its ok its now rush." I said still leaning on the counter.

She came back around and sat behind the counter, "So, Edward, where are you from?"

"Chicago, I just moved to Seattle a few weeks ago."

"How do you like it so far?" she giggled.

"It's cool, I guess, just a little colder than I'm used to."

"It's ok you'll get used to it." She said as she smiled and looked down, "Wow, nice work you got there!", she said turning my arms around, "Are all these original?"

I chuckled, "Yeah they are."

She looked up at me, "Awesome! I know Bella would die if she saw these."

"Who's Bella?" I asked confused.

She raised her eyebrows at me and smiled, "You mean you come to an interview and don't even know the owner?" she said as she giggled.

"Uh…I mean…I've heard _of_ her, but I didn't know her name." I stammered.

"Yep, that's Bells alright. Owner, founder and head tattoo artist here at this fine establishment."

I laughed at her enthusiasm just as Jacob was walking out with his client.

"Hey, Edward, what's up!" He said as he shook my hand.

"Hey, Jake nice to see you again. It's been so long."

"Yeah, well not much has changed since then, except for the addition of ink on you. You're practically covered." He joked.

"Yeah, not quite, I got a few more spaces available."

"Doubt it." He said as we both laughed. "So why don't introduce you to Bella the owner."

"Sure."

"Hey Bella come meet Edward!" He called.

As we waited, she finally emerged from the back, and when she did, she was hands down the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

She oozed confidence, in the way she walked, the way she looked, the way showed off her tattoos and especially the sway of her hips.

My god. She was my dream girl. The way gorgeous burgundy hair fell around her and her pouty red lips were begging me to kiss her. And her eyes were like chocolate pools that I wanted to swim in everyday for the rest of my life.

I had to make sure I was still breathing when she finally got to me.

I stuck my hand out and looked right into her eyes, "Hey, I'm Edward Mason, nice to meet you Bella."

And she just stared at me. She could hold my glare all day if meant touching her.

When Jake finally broke our trance, she yelled at him, "The fuck Jake!" Her voice was like the finest silk and even the sound of cursing sounded wonderful coming from her mouth.

Jacob whispered something to her and she finally answered, "Oh, sorry, nice to meet you too Edward."

I smiled at her and a beautiful blush rose upon her cheeks. If she looked that beautiful blushing, I wanted to make her blush again.

When she finally let go of my hand, she got her composure once again, "So, Edward…did you bring any of your work to show me?" she said as she crossed my arms.

Jacob scolded her and she replied, "What?! If we're going to hire him I want to at least what kind of work he does."

I turned from Jacob and looked at Bella and I couldn't help but look her up and down, "It's ok Jake, I got it. Shall we?"

She looked apprehensive, so I bowed and followed her to the station that would likely be mine. As she entered the room, I closed the door and she sat on the counter as I sat in the chair directly in front of her.

"So Edward?" she started.

I was so distracted looking at her creamy legs that all I could say was, "yes."

I looked up to her eyes and she had a slight smirk on her face, "How long have you been in tattoo business?"

I chucked, "8 years. I've been tattooing since I was about 16. What about you?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, "7 years. What about piercing, do you do that too?"

"I've been a certified piercer since I was 18." I said smugly.

"What kind of work do you have?"

I chuckled and stood up. I took off my shirt slowly, knowing that she would drool.

And of course, she was, so I laughed, "I, uh, have 2 full sleeves, my right sleeve starts at my finger tips and ends up behind my ear. I have a neck piece, a full chest piece and," I turned around, "And a full back piece."

I turned back around to face her and the look on her face screamed 'fuck me'!

"W-What about piercings?" She stuttered.

"I have 10mm gauges, my eyebrow pierced and," I showed her my tongue, "my tongue pierced."

She said nothing, she just stared.

"What about you Bella?" I tried to drag her name and she gave me the reaction I wanted.

"U-umm" she stood up, "I have a half sleeve, my right wrist, thigh piece, nose pierced," she pulled down her shorts to her waist, "My hips and belly button pierced, 8mm gauges and my tongue pierced." She told me as she showed me.

My breathing started to hitch, "Nice." She was the definition on 'sex on legs'

"So other than the work on your body, what other work do you have?"

I put back on my shirt and pulled my book from behind me and handed it to her.

When she opened it, she looked amazed."You're amazing!" she looked up at me and smiled, "You're hired!"

I jumped up, "Really?"

She nodded and I picked her up and spun her around, "Thank you so much!"

I looked at her and she started to lean in, when she dropped my book and I snapped out of it and put her down, "Sorry."

"It's ok."

"So when do I start?" I asked excitingly.

"…now. We have extra supplies in the back and you can just bring the rest of your stuff tomorrow."

I smiled, "Thank you so much!" And I walked out leaving. What the fuck just happened? What is this girl doing to me? Fuck!

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"So I'm guessing you got the job?" Jacob asked as I walked out to the front.

"Yep." I said as I shook his hand.

"So when do you start?" Alice asked sitting at the desk.

"Bella said I can start setting up today and I can bring my own equipment tomorrow."

"Cool. Well, welcome to the Imprint family, bro!"

"Thanks."

"So what do you think about everyone?" Jacob asked.

"Everyone is cool. I think I'm gonna enjoy working here."

I really don't know if the next sound I heard was in my head but I'm pretty sure it wasn't because the looks on everyone's faces was shock.

"What the-"

"So Edward, you said you were from Florida right?" Alice said as she tried to distract me from the sounds.

"Umm, no. I'm from Chicago and-"

Then we heard the sound again and when I finally figured out what it was I almost ruined my pants right there. It was my new boss, Bella, moaning. From what? I'm not really sure.

"Seriously what the fuck is that?"

"Umm nothing let me just show you around." Jacob said as he dragged me around the shop.

I was going to find out what the fuck was going on, especially if it had anything with my sexy new boss.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

By the time we got to the piercing room, I was really anxious to find out what had been going on earlier in here.

Jacob, "And this is the piercing room…", he said as he opened the door.

Fuck me. My new boss was getting her nipples pierced by Rosalie. Wait! Was she the one making Bella scream like that?!

"What the fuck Jacob!" Rose yelled as we stood in the door. She was pissed.

But there she was, Bella, lying on the piercing table, with her shirt off and a brand new sapphire blue nipple ring in her newly pierced nipple. What a sight.

As I was staring at Bella, with a big ass smirk on her face, the next thing she did almost made me ruin my pants.

She looked at me directly and mouthed, "Want a taste?", and winked.

She was trying to kill me. She must have seen the steel rod in my pants because she smiled and at the point I had to leave. If I stayed I knew the next thing I would have done would cost me my job.

But the image of her would not get out of my head and I had no idea how get a hold of myself.

When I left, I could faintly hear Jacob yelling at Rose and Bella about their 'activities', and how everyone (including the clients) could hear them, but that was all I could remember hearing.

I practically ran to the front when Alice stopped me, "Edward, what's wrong? You look flushed."

I was. "Nothing, just a little…wound up is all."

Alice, "Well, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you just happened to walk in on Rose piercing Bella's nipples, right?"

I looked at her shocked, how did she know that?

Emmett stuck his head out of his room, "Man! That's what you saw when you walked in? Why didn't I go the tour with you instead of Jacob?!"

Alice, "Emmett!...Look Edward, I'm sure you heard everything that happened prior to that but that's just something they do and its not that big of a deal."

"Alice thanks for trying to comfort or console me but that's not why I'm about to lose my mind."

Alice, "Well, what's the matter then?", She said a she leaned on the counter.

I walked up to the counter and leaned on my elbows so we were face to face, "ok, look, Bella is the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen, she is my dream girl. She has been teasing me ever since I got here and what she did just now was the icing on the cake. While she was laying on the table with her shirt off, with her newly pierced nipple, she asked did I want a taste and I almost fucked her right there! I about to lose my shit, Alice! Lose my shit!"

Alice leaned back and started to giggle she when she was about to answer Bella came to the front, "Hey, Edward, can we talk for a minute?"

I looked at Alice and with a smirk on her face and nodded.

"Sure."

Bella lead me to her station and shut the door as I walked in.

I sat in her tattoo chair and she sat in the chair beside and came to as close to me as possible.

Bella sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "Look Edward, I know I've been unboss like today but I feel like I shouldn't have to change just for a new employee. And if you're going to work here you have to understand that. I'm 23 years old, I love getting tattoos and piercings, I love to drink and smoke and mess around with girls, I also love sex and I'm a very flirtatious person, I can speak 4 different languages and I'm an only child, but I also want to be loved and cared for by someone special one day and have kids and settle down and grow old surrounded by my grandchildren's laughter. I'm Bella Marie and I'm 100% me and if you can't accept that, you can leave now." She finished as she sat back in the chair and crossed her legs.

"Are you done?", I asked nonchantly.

She sighed, nodded and stood up, "Yes, I think so."

"Good." , I said as I got up, grabbed her and kissed her with all my might.

She was shocked at first but soon she just let herself feel. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist, like we never wanted to let go. I begged for entrance and she accepted. We fought for dominance and I ended up winning. She wrapped her legs around me as I lifted her and pushed her against the wall. I moved my kissed down her neck and she started to moan and it went straight to my dick. I knew she could feel it because she tried to get some friction. But at that point I knew we had to stop before we got too far.

I put her and kissed her one last time. She looked at me worried, but I smiled to reassure her.

I don't know where this was going to go, but I was very anxious to find out.

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS ADDED MY STORY AND FOLLOWED ME. PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED AND WHAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE. YOU CAN EVEN TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT. I ALSO HAVE LINKS ON MY PROFILE FOR PICTURES SO PLEASE GO CHECK THOSE OUT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS AGAIN LOVES!**

**XOXO KIERA**


End file.
